towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Syx
History To Come eventually, maybe. Personal Holdings Main Residence south of Neo Vallera. Private docking bay in the city spaceport, and several small apartments on various worlds that he frequents for business travel, and one vessel that he uses for private transport. Business Ventures Owner and CEO of ExoPorts LLC. Senior Partner in TeraPharm, occasional Independent Investor in GalTravel Inc. Personal Accouterments Often dressed as shown. 1 pair of Czerka Ps-21 Wrist Gauntlets, with each of the 3 'spines' loaded with a different chemical or biological agent (often times a fast acting neuro-toxin, super-coagulant, knockout chemicals, or in some cases a narcotic drug). 2 Merr-Sonn Treppus-5 Vibroblades (vicious looking, serated edges on both sides with customized handles). 2 Punch-Daggers (each concealed in the heel of his boots). Always has 1 of the 2 following, a Lightwhip, or Nuronic Whip. Often times he carries a Merr-Sonn Model J1 "Happy Supprise", as well as either a BlastTech T-6 "Thunder" heavy blaster, or a Merr-Sonn Model 434 "DeathHammer" blaster (customized). He always has a commlink and datapad w/blank cards on him as well, usually hanging off his belt in a pouch. Non-Personal Property Descriptions Main Residence In the far south of the Resort Sector, sits a rather nice estate. Security fences surround the whole estate, monitored from within the mansion itself. The grounds themselves are a virtual paradise, for him anyway. Very well taken care of by the staff at his disposal, theres a nice pool, several small ponds that are suitable for swimming in, secluded little areas to get away in, benches, waterfalls.. hell.. think Playboy Mansion. Inside is much the same, no expense sparred. From exotic wood tables, rare leather furnatures, marble floorings, entertainment systems, large rooms, etc etc.. its a very nice place. Almost to the point where one would wonder how anybody can afford such a place. ExoPorts LLC Exotic Import/Export Limited Liability Corporation. A mid-sized company that does very well for itself. Its ability to find Rare and Exotic goods and get them to their new owners on time and within contract budgets is uncanny. Specializing in biologics (rare animals, etc) they've had several lucrative contracts with some of the galaxy's most prestigious zoos. Tho if you ask nicely, they can usually find almost anything. TeraPharm Small niche market Pharmesutical company. Tho they do the standard run of the mill researching and developing for practicaly anything, they usualy sell off any breakthroughs in those fields to the larger, more capable firms.. for hefty profits usualy. Their real moneymaker, however, is designer drugs. GalTravel Inc. Serving the planet of Ryloth, Zeltros, Farrfin, Omwat, and other out of the way destinations from their various hubs on Coruscant, Raltiir, Eraidu and Valerra. Its not uncommon for these ships to also carry freight in some of their cargo bays from destination to destion due to the reputations and desire for many of the company's clientelle. Many are simply willing to pay to 'vanish' from the stresses of their lives for a while... and others.. can be less scrupulous. Personal Property Descriptions Light Whip An energy lash favored by bounty hunters and mercenaries. whien activated the length of a lightwhip is sheathed in deadly laser energy. Bounty hunter Ona Nobis used a lightwhip tipped with sharp spikes. Nurotic Whip A whip capable of disrupting neurological functions. A neuronic whip consists of a thin strand of wire attatched to a black handle. when a switch on the handle is activated, a charge of electricity courses through the wire whip. anything that comes into contact with the charged whip will suffer a debilitating neurological overload. Repeated lashings can result in perminant damage to higher brain functions, but rarely cause lasting physical harm. As a result, neuronic whips are often used by slavers. Merr-Sonn Model J1 "Happy Supprise" Produced by Merr-Sonn Munitions, the J1 was a holdout blaster known to many as the Happy Surprise. The weapon's name is Rodian was Kheth-saw, and it was named for the weapon's unusual configuration, which made it incredibly easy to hide. Unlike most blaster weapons which had a hand grip and a trigger, the J1 fit entirely within the palm of the hand. The barrel stuck out from between the second and third fingers, making it easy to carry in a clenched hand without arousing suspicion. The trigger was mounted at the top of the weapon, and was depressed with the thumb. BlasTech T-6 "Thunder" The ultimate "superheavy" blaster pistol, the Thunderer nearly qualifies as a blaster carbine. It has no stun setting, but deals more damage and has more stopping power than most other blaster pistols. A flip-down barrel support enables the user to weild the weapon as if it were a small blaster carbine instead of a large hand blaster. The Thunderer is the supreme off-the-shelf blaster pistol. Some systems classify it as a carbine, and ban it entirely. Merr-Sonn Model 434 "DeathHammer" The 434 gained its nickname from bounty hunters who appreciated both the weapons durability and its stopping power. Its durasteel plating provides additional protection, but adds to the weapons weight. DeathHammers are common among bounty hunters and professional killers, who often decorate them ornately, adding more detail and filigree after every kill. Syx